A Medabot Thinks Like a Medafighter
by Gatora
Summary: *FINISHED* I changed my pen name to my medabot's name. A girl makes a wish for medabots to be real. That wish comes true. I'm not the best at summaries. Ikki+? Metabee+? Ch. 10 up. Please r+r.
1. A strange thing to happen

A strange thing to happen

Caroline was sitting in her room thinking, "I wish medabots were real. I would be so cool. I would have my own medabot. Her name would be Gatora. She would have Peppercat's head, Warbandit's arms and Brass' legs. Her colour would cyan. She'd have a very rare level 4 Kabuto medal. That would be my medabot. If only…"

'I guess I better go to the computer and play on medabots.com. That's the closest thing I got to having a real medabot.'

Caroline went to her room first to get her watch. When she put her watch on, it started glowing. When the glowing stopped, her watch became a medawatch. 

"What's this? A medawatch? It's a medawatch!"

Caroline closed her eyes, when she opened them she saw that she wasn't in her room anymore.

"Where am I?"

"Then it's agreed! I declare this match a submission robattle. The first medabot to stop the other from functioning wins. Medafighters ready? Roooobattle!" 

"Metabee, Seeker missiles!" ordered Ikki.

"Warbandit, Quad Shot!" ordered Victor.

"Function ceased. The winner is Metabee!"  said Mr. Referee.

"Yeah! Metabee, you were great."

"Ikki, you are the number 1 medafighter in the world. Congratulations." Said Victor.

"Thanks." Replied Ikki.

 'Wha? Ikki? Victor? Metabee? Warbandit? That must mean I'm in Japan. Which might also mean…'

"Transport Gatora!"

A medabot appeared in front of Caroline with the same descriptions she gave earlier. 

"Go Gatora!"

"Caroline? Where are we?"

 Caroline started hugging Gatora and saying, "I have my own medabot! Medabots are real! Gatora is real!"

When Caroline was saying this, Ikki couldn't help but glance at her.

"Caroline? Are you feeling OK?" asked Gatora with worry.

"I'm great. Just great knowing you exist."

Ikki walked over to Caroline and said, "Hi, I'm Ikki. What's your name?"

"My name's Caroline. When you say your name is Ikki, do you mean Ikki Tenryou?"

"Yes I do."

"Wow, I'm talking to Ikki Tenryou. Coolest medafighter in the world."

"I thought you were the coolest. You always act cool. Well, usually." Said Gatora.

"Where's Metabee?" asked Caroline.

 "Metabee is over there." Answered Ikki.

"Hey Ikki, what does it feel like to be the medafighter of the best medabot in the world?" asked Metabee.

"I wouldn't go that far." Said Ikki.

"Who's this?" asked Metabee.

"I'm Caroline and this is my medabot Gatora." Replied Caroline.

"Hi, I'm Metabee."

"Nice to meet you Metabee." Said Caroline with a sweet smile. 

"Caroline?"

"Yes Gatora?"

"I feel I need to robattle with somebody"

"Robattle? With who?"

"Any medabot."

"Gatora can robattle Metabee."

"What?! Are you crazy Ikki. I'm not going to fight such a  lovely medabot. I might ruin her good looks."

"That'd be great."

"Did you listen to a word I said Ikki? No!"

"Then it's agreed. Medafighters ready? Rooobattle!"

"Gatora, use elements."

"Metabee, Seeker Missles."

Metabee flew off the ground by the elements attack.

"Warning, head damage 67%. Right arm immobilized."

"Now Gatora!"

"Right. Medaforce!"

Before Gatora attacked, Metabee puched her off the floor.

"Function ceased. The winner is" 

What did you think of my first chapter? Good? Bad? Please review. "If I get a few reviews, I'll put up chapter 2 by next Thursday. Bye.


	2. Feeling Quite at Home

**Ch.**** 2:Feeling Quite at Home**

****

"The winner is no one. It's a tie."

"A tie? I hope Metabee wasn't going easy on her." Said Ikki.

"Go Gatora. Gatora? How in the world did you manage to tie. That's really good considering who you were up against." Said Caroline.

"It's not good enough. I almost won. I didn't expect a punch even though you always say expect the unexpected." Replied Gatora.

"I didn't expect that either. Don't think it's the end of the world. You can't win easily against another medabot with a rare level 4 Kabuto medal just like yours." Caroline told her medabot trying to make her feel better.

"I guess you're right. What happens now?" asked Gatora.

"Now I eat lunch." Said Mr. Referee.

"Go Metabee. Metabee? Metabee, are you all right?" asked Ikki.

"I think so except I have a medaheadache. Was I imagining it, or did Gatora kick my butt?" asked Metabee.

"I wouldn't say she kicked your butt. It ended up being a tie." Replied Ikki.

"A tie!?" asked Metabee and Gatora at the same time.

"I used a one of a kind specialty attack and the medaforce and it was a tie!?" asked Gatora.

"I used Seeker Missiles and I punched her when she was vulnerable and it was a tie!?" asked Metabee.

"Yeah." Replied Ikki and Caroline at the same time.

Ikki's and Caroline's stomach started rumbling.

"So this is why Mr. Referee said "Now I eat lunch." And then left." Said Caroline.

"Let's get something to eat. Come on Metabee. Would you like to come with us Caroline?"

"I couldn't. I don't want to be a bother."

"No bother. I insist you come." Said Ikki.

"If you insist." Said Caroline.

"Great." Said Ikki and Metabee at the same time.

"Why is it great for you Metabee?" asked Ikki.

"Because then I get to spend more time with Gatora." Replied Metabee.

"Do you love Gatora?" asked Ikki.

"You could say that." Replied Metabee.

"It's so nice of them to invite us for lunch." Gatora said smiling.

"Why are you now so cheerful?" asked Caroline.

"Because I can get to know a worthy opponent better." Replied Gatora.

"A.K.A. you like Metabee and want him to like you." Said Caroline.

"You could say that." Answered Gatora.

"How ever did I guess?" asked Caroline sarcastically.

"Where do you want to go Caroline" asked Ikki starting to blush a bit.

"I don't care. Anywhere you can afford." Caroline said smiling.

This made Ikki face even redder.

"How's Tokyo's Best sound." Ikki asked knowing he would spend half his allowance on the one meal for the group.

"If it doesn't put a big dent on your allowance, sure." Replied Caroline with a very sweet smile.

This made Ikki's face as red as it could possibly get.

Metabee seeing this said jokingly, "Ikki's face is getting a sunburn."

"We better get out of the sun then." Said Caroline with worry.

Ikki shot a "Don't you ever do that again" kind of look at Metabee.

Metabee pretended he didn't see that.

"Here's Tokyo's Best." Stated Gatora.

"Hey! There's an all you can eat special today."

Ikki in his mind said, 'Thank you Kami-san' since he was glad it wouldn't be as expensive as usual. About a quarter of the price since they usually serve a quarter of what the average person could eat for the same price.

"They serve Chinese here. Strange." Caroline stated.

"Sorry Ms. No Medabots allowed here." Said the waiter.

What will happen next. Especially since Gatora and Caroline were starting to like it in Tokyo. Please review. Today is Wednesday, I said the second chapter would be up by next Thursday. Am I quick or what?


	3. I don't take no for an answer

**Ch.**** 3: I don't take no for an answer**

****

"No medabots allowed you say. Is $20 American good enough for two medabots to be here for one day?" asked Caroline holding a twenty dollar bill.

"I mean it Ms. No medabots allowed." Said the waiter.

"I only have $60 American so the meal better be good." Answered Caroline getting really annoyed.

"Ms. No medabots. The only way you could change my mind is if you talk to manager and he changes the rules." Replied the waiter.

"The manager you say? Where is he kind sir?" Caroline said trying to sound like a cute little girl.

"Right this way little girl." Replied the waiter.

"Arigato kind sir." Said Caroline with the cute little girl voice.

"Are you the manager?" asked Caroline with a sweet voice.

"Yes I am little girl." Answered the manager.

"What's the matter with you? Medabots should be allowed in here!" Caroline now said with an angry voice.

"Ms. Medabots are allowed in here as of yesterday." Answered the manager.

"Then why did the waiter go, "No medabots allowed."  In the snobby kind of voice?" asked Caroline trying to imitate the way the waiter spoke.

"He probably didn't get the memo. I'll go tell him." Said the waiter.

"I'm very sorry miss. I didn't get the memo. Here's your table." Said the waiter apologetically.  

"Wow. Are you sure you're feeling OK?" asked Gatora.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I just don't like it when people say medabots are not allowed. Medabots aren't pets. They're like humans except they're made of metal." Answered Caroline with her sweet voice.

"You're right! Medabots aren't like pets at all." Said Ikki automatically.

"I'm going to get something to eat. How about you?" asked Caroline with a kind voice that Ikki blushed at hearing.

"Yeah." Answered Ikki with a shy voice.

Caroline smiled seeing that Ikki was starting to like her.

"Let's see. There's so much food to try. I think I'll try one of each." Said Caroline stuffing her plate with a complete main course.

"I love the octopus balls here." Said Ikki.

"I've never tried an octopus ball." Said Caroline wondering what they might taste like.

"They're really good." Replied Ikki.

Caroline and Ikki sat down with their meals.

"Where are you from?" asked Ikki curiously.

"Canada." Answered Caroline.

"You're Canadian? Then what were you doing with American money?" asked Ikki.

"I left $20 in my pocket when I came here." Said Caroline.

"Why'd you say you say you had $60?" asked Ikki.

"Because I do. Just not here. $40 are at home. Technically I didn't lie. He misinterpreted what I said. I've been known to be able to pull those kind of tricks." Said Caroline.

"I think you and I could get along nicely." Said Metabee.

"Thanks Metabee." Said Caroline.

No cliffhanger on this chapter. See, I'm not that evil. There should be quite a few more chapters to come. Don't think this is the end. Trust me, it gets a lot more interesting later on. Later, Koji will come along. What will he do? I wonder. Please R+R. Thanks! 


	4. Koji comes along

**Ch.4: Koji comes along**

****

"I really liked the octopus balls. They were simply delicious!" exclaimed Caroline.

'What's going on with me? I don't even know if I love Karin anymore. I think I might be falling in love with Caroline. How can that be? We just met.'

"Ikki? What are you thinking about?" asked Metabee.

"Nothing really." Replied Ikki.

"If you say so. I honestly think you're thinking about you know who." Said Metabee.

"That's ridiculous! Why would I be thinking about her?" asked Ikki unsure himself.

"Maybe because you love her." Said Metabee.

"Why would I?" asked Ikki.

"Let's see. She's kind. She cares about Medabots. She doesn't brag. She's clever. She's pretty. She isn't the type of person who lets other people walk all over her. Need I say more?" asked Metabee.

"Maybe I do love her." Admitted Ikki.

"Gatora, look! A fruit shop!" exclaimed Caroline.

"With lots of Watermelon!" exclaimed Gatora.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Caroline and Gatora together.

"Ikki Tenryou. I thought I might see you here." 

"Koji. What an unpleasant surprise." Said Ikki.

"Guess what? I asked Karin on a date and she said yes." Smirked Koji.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you." Said Ikki with a big smile on his face.

"What? You don't care? I thought you would be jealous." Said Koji with surprise.

"Well I'm not. Sorry if I ruined your day Koji."

"Ikki! Look what I found! Polish to make Metabee's parts look even cooler!" said Caroline.

"Dude. Can my parts even look any cooler?" Metabee said with his ego taking over.

"Medaparts can always look cooler with some touch-ups." Replied Caroline.

"You're seeing another girl?" asked Koji.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Caroline.

"Stay out of this girl." Said Koji.

"If there's 1 thing that makes me pissed, it's being called girl. I have a name. The name is Caroline. I can get very dangerous when I'm pissed. Try not to anger me." Said Caroline feeling rage all over her body.

"I'm so scared." Said Koji mockingly.

"You will be. I challenge you to a robattle."

"What?" asked Koji and Ikki at the same time.

"You heard me." Said Caroline.

"This is what I mean when I say that she isn't the type of person who lets other people walk all over her." Commented Metabee.

"I accept your offer Caroline. Transport Sumilidon."

"Then it's agreed, I declare this match a submission robattle. The rules are simple: the first medabot to stop the other from functioning wins. Medafighters ready? Robattle!" said Mr. Referee.

"Gatora, use the Medaforce!"

"You can't just anger my friend like that. When you think you are cool, you feel yourself burning up. I put the force in Medaforce!!!!!!"

"Sumilidon! How can you control the Medaforce? It's not supposed to come when you want it to. How?" asked Koji.

"I don't have to answer that since you really don't know who I am." Said Caroline.

"What do you mean?" asked Koji.

"I'll answer you. I'm…"

Who is she? What do you think. Here's a clue. She's not someone from the Rubber-Robo gang. Please R+R.


	5. Getting Down to it

**Ch.**** 5: Getting down to it**

****

"I'm a person who knows something nobody else knows. Humans and medabots share a bond like twins do. That's not even getting down to it. A medabot thinks like a medafighter. When a medabot is angry or feels there is danger, the medabot can use the medaforce regardless of the medal. If I'm angry, Gatora is angry. If I'm happy, Gatora is happy. It's that simple. Medabots share a bond with humans that's impossible to understand. Originally, I thought how great it is to have a medabot. Now I see great isn't strong enough a word. There is no word that can describe it." Said Caroline.

"Intelligent is something I got to add to the list." Said Metabee.

"I see. Is that why Sumilidon was able to use the medaforce?" asked Koji.

"It's a strong possibility Koji." Replied Caroline.

"I see I have a lot to learn too." 

"Phantom Renegade!"

"Henry. I knew he was bound to come." Said Caroline.

"Henry? Phantom Renegade is Henry?" asked Ikki.

"Yes. He may go I don't know what you're talking about, but he is Hikaru Agata. A.K.A Henry."

"How do you know?" asked the Phantom Renegade.

"My spies are everywhere." Said Caroline with her arms crossed.

Everybody fell down anime style.

"This is why I said you're cool." Said Gatora.

"I need to add cool to the list of all things great about her." Said Metabee.

"Could you teach me everything you know about medabots, Caroline?" asked Koji.

"I'm not the best teacher, but I'll try to teach everyone here all I know." Caroline said with her sweet smile that now Koji blushed to.

"I don't believe it. I'm going to be taught about medabots from someone who has no relation to any doctor. Oh well, there's a first time for everything." Said Phantom Renegade.

"Koji! There you are. Are we still going for that date or not?" asked Karin seriously.

"Um yeah Karin. I lost track of time." Lied Koji.

"Do you want a ride?" asked Karin.

"Sure." Sputtered Koji.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise Ch. 6 will be longer. I knew you guys were in so much suspense. I try to post chapters as fast as possible. Please review what you think of this chapter. Thanks. Sayonara(Bye).


	6. Don't Think I Know Everything

**Ch.**** 6: Don't Think I Know Everything**

****

"I guess he'll have to learn later. Anyways, to make a medabot's parts function well, you have to train with the medabot. If the medafighter is at his or her best at an attack, the medabot will be able to do better. That's all I'll say for today." Said Caroline.

"Why don't you say more?" asked Ikki.

"You'll get confused." Answered Caroline.

"I could have easily said that." Said the Phantom Renegade.

"You probably could. Still, it's important to know." Replied Caroline.

"I'm Arika live at a training session. It appears the great Phantom Renegade is getting lessons from a girl. Who is this girl? More on that later on."

"When'd you get here Arika?" asked Caroline.

"When you started your training." Answered Arika.

"Riight. Ok then." Said Caroline.

"So Phantom Renegade, are you learning to be a better medafighter?" asked Arika with Brass holding a video camera.

"Arika, you can call him Henry." Said Ikki.

"What? Henri from the convenient store?" asked Arika.

"Yeah." Answered Ikki.

"What! My hero Phantom Renegade is that geek Henri from the convenient store? I looked up to you dude. Now I find out you're just Henri. My life is flashing before my eyes." Said Rintaro.

"Don't think of Phantom Renegade as a geek. Think of Henry as a cool guy." Said Caroline trying to make Rintaro feel better.

"Good point. I guess I'm going to have to start looking up to the convenient store Henri as well." Said Rintaro.

"Now I know who the Phantom Renegade really is. This is front page news. I can see it now: Arika on the employee of the month plaque. I'll be famous." Said Arika with stars in her eyes.

"Henri, what's it like to be the Phantom Renegade? Is it hard? Is it fun? Did someone appoint you to do it?" asked Arika with all these questions popping in her head.

"Yes it is hard. It's not fun. I was appointed to do it. Are those all your questions?" Henri asked.

"One more question: Who appointed you to do it?" asked Arika.

"No comment." Was all Phantom Renegade said.

"Who appointed you?" asked a persistent Arika.

"Dr. Aki." Said a now annoyed Henri.

"One more question…" Arika said interrupted.

"Been a blast. Got to go." Said Phantom Renegade throwing a smoke bomb and then taking off.

"How does he always slip away from the best question?" asked Arika.

"Gatora. Where are you? Gatora?" asked a now worried Caroline.

"Gatora's gone?" asked Ikki.

"Wait a minute. Gatora, stop scarffing down on watermelon."

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." Admitted Gatora.

"There's watermelon here?" asked Metabee.

"Here, you want some?" asked Gatora.

"Yeah!" said Metabee scarffing down on watermelon.

"This is good watermelon." Said Gatora and Metabee together.

"Beetle instinct." Caroline said with a sweat drop.

"Can you teach everything there is to know about medabots?" asked Ikki.

"Don't think I know everything. There are things I'm still learning." Caroline said smiling.

Ikki blushed at her smile like he always does.

'I wish I could tell her how I feel.' Thought Metabee and Ikki at the same time.

'I really like Gatora.' Thought Metabee.

'I like Caroline a lot.' Thought Ikki.

Didn't I say that this chapter would be longer? I already have an ending in mind. The end won't come for a few chapters, don't worry. Please R+R what you think of this chapter. I tried to make it a little funny. Oh yeah. Review if you want me to make a sequel to this story. I have an idea for a romantic sequel. If at least one person says they want a sequel, I'll make one when this story is over. Bye.


	7. Watermelon or Robattling?

**Ch.**** 7: watermelon or robattling?**

****

"Are you 2 done eating watermelon yet?" asked Caroline.

"Almost." Replied Gatora.

'What's going to happen? I feel like something is going to happen, but what?'

"Ikki? You've been really quiet for a while, are you feeling ok?" asked Metabee.

"I'm fine." Replied Ikki.

"Huh? What's that?" asked Caroline.

"What's what?" asked Ikki.

"I thought I saw something." Answered Caroline.

"Samantha?" asked Ikki.

"Ikki Tenryou, I challenge you to a robattle." Said Samantha.

"No way!" yelled Ikki."

"Are you a chicken?" 

"No. I just don't want to robattle right now."

"Chicken. Bock bock bock."

"I am not a chicken." Ikki yelled out.

"Then robattle me." Said Samantha.

"I can't." said Ikki.

"Why not? You afraid?" asked Samantha tauntingly.

"No. Metabee's eating watermelon." Replied Ikki.

"Watermelon?" Samantha said laughing.

"Are you two always fighting?" asked Caroline.

"Yeah." Said Samantha.

"You two must really like each other then." Said Caroline.

"What!? Like him/her?!" said Samantha and Ikki at the same time.

"Just a thought." Said Caroline very calmly.

"I challenge you to a robattle." Said Samantha.

"I thought you were robattling Ikki." Said Caroline.

"He doesn't want to robattle." Answered Samantha.

"Then you're on." Said Caroline.

"Transport Peppercat."

"Gatora, stop eating and come here please." Ordered Caroline in a voice that doesn't sound like an order.

"One more minute?" pleaded Gatora.

"You've been eating for a half hour. Now come. Unless you never want to robattle again?"

"I'm coming."

"Great."

"Then it's agreed. I declare this match a submission robattle. The rules are simple: the first medabot to stop the other from functioning wins. The loser must then submit one medapart to the winner for keeps. Medafighters ready? Robattle!"

"Gatora. Use the element of water."

"Peppercat, lighting jab."

"Ahh."

"Peppercat!"

"Warning, head damage 89% left arm 52%." 

"Peppercat, lighting jab from behind."

"Gatora, jump in circles while shooting water."

"Ahh."

"Peppercat!"

"Function ceased, the winner is Gatora."

"Peppercat. You won fair and square. I'll beat you next time." Said Samantha.

"You can try." Said Caroline.

"You beat Peppercat in two rounds. How? Metabee's best is five." Said Ikki.

"Water and electricity don't mix. If you are going to robattle Peppercat, be near water. That's all I can say. It's not rocket science, it's physics." Said Caroline.

"Ikki, I'm done with the watermelon. I can robattle now." Said Metabee.

"The robattle is over. Samantha is gone." Said Ikki.

"Ah man. I'll robattle her next time."

"I know you will. I'll make sure there is no watermelon next time at a robattle." Said Ikki smiling.

That's the end of chapter 7. This story should be about 10 chapters. The final chapter will be long. As long as the ideas that flow into my head. Please review. If there are any characters you think I should put for chapter 8, speak now or forever hold your peace. For instance Dr. Aki. Bye for now.


	8. A Grand Robattle pt. 1

**Ch.**** 8: A Grand Robattle pt. 1**

****

"What!? You can't just say "I'll make sure there is no watermelon next time at a robattle." Yelled Metabee.

"Ikki, you saved my life." Said Koji.

"How?" asked Ikki.

"Karin said that she couldn't believe you didn't love her anymore and that she should have told you sooner." Replied Koji.

"How does that mean I saved you?" asked Ikki.

"I'm getting to that. She said she liked both of us, but she liked you a little more and when she heard, she agreed to go steady with me." Said Koji.

"That's great! Just not that great for me." Said Ikki.

"Why not?" asked Koji.

"I'm not sure if Caroline likes me." Said Ikki.

"You didn't tell her yet?" Koji asked surprised.

"I just didn't get to it yet." Said Ikki lying.

"More like you don't have the guts to do it." Said Koji.

"Gatora! Stop eating watermelon! You're a medabot not a Hercules beetle!" yelled Caroline getting pretty annoyed at her medabot. (I know I would get mad. Did I tell you my name is Caroline? I'm a star! On to the story.)

"Sorry. I can't help it." Admitted Gatora.

"You eat quicker than my best human friend in Canada." Said Caroline. (My friend loves watermelon. I don't think she likes medabots that much though.)

"Really? I never knew. You have a friend who likes watermelon?" asked Gatora.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go kick some bot!" said Caroline enthusiastically.

"You took the words out of my mouth. Let's robattle!" said Gatora.

"If we can find someone brave enough. Wooo spooky." Said Caroline laughing.

"Ikki!" called Caroline.

"Wha? Caroline. What do you need?" asked Ikki.

"I challenge you to a robattle." Blurted Caroline.

"A robattle?" asked Ikki surprised by the sudden challenge.

"Yup. Are you up for the challenge? I got rid of all watermelon in sight to prevent cheating." Said Caroline.

"Um. Metabee?" asked Ikki.

"Let's do it Ikki." Said Metabee.

"Alright then. Just remember to do your best. I don't want Metabee going easy on Gatora." Said Caroline.

"Then it's agreed! I declare this match a submission robattle. The rules are simple…" said Mr. Referee being cut off.

"We know the rules. Can we robattle now?" asked Caroline

"Ok. Medafighters ready? Robattle."

"Gatora. Do the plan a procedure."

"Right. What's that again?"

"When you go behind and attack at the head."

"Oh yeah."

"So much for surprise attack."

"Metabee, seeker missles. Two shots." Said Ikki.

"Right. Seeker Missles."

"Ahhh. What's going on?" asked Ikki. 

"I don't know. It's it's…"

What is it? If I get two reviews or more for this chapter, I'll put up chapter 9 very quickly. By tomorrow even. I got to know if you people are reading my story. You know how I like reviews. You know you have a comment about my chapter. Please R+R. Thanks. 


	9. A Grand Robattle pt. 2

**Ch.**** 9: The Grand Robattle pt. 2**

****

"It's, it's the medaforce. Both of them are using the medaforce." Explained Caroline

"The medaforce? It seems to powereful to be the medaforce." Said Ikki.

"Oh no!" shrieked Caroline.

"What?" asked Ikki.

"There in a dream state." Said Caroline starting to get tears in her eyes.

"Guess who's back." Said a mysterious voice.

"Rubber robos. What are you doing here?" asked Ikki getting angry.

"Just because Dr. Meda-Evil isn't going to take over the world, doesn't mean I won't with Mrs. Seaslug." Said Seaslug.

"Rubber robos, I don't think I ever met you. Weren't you supposed to be fired?" asked Caroline devishly.

"It's the new Rubber robos. We don't fire ourselves." Said Seaslug like a five year old.

"What ever. Anyways. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MEDABOT!?!" asked Caroline furiously.

"They're dreaming about their past. This time, we made sure they wouldn't hate it."

"Gatora?" asked Caroline weakly trying to wake her medabot.

"That won't do." Said Mrs. Seaslug (Ms. Caviar)smiling.

"Gatora! MOVE YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!" ordered Caroline trying to wake her medabot by making her angry.

"That won't do anything."

"Metabee!"

Caroline and Ikki went to their medabots trying to shake them awake. A bright light(Like the one on the second last episode of Medabots) took them to the dream world.

"Where are we Ikki?" asked Caroline.

"I think in the medabots' dream." Replied Ikki.

"Gatora? What's she doing?"

"She's robattling Rokusho." Said Ikki.

"Taika, come on. I don't want to robattle you. Say you'll come back to our country and we can stop fighting with each other." Said the medabot who looked like Rokusho.

"No Waida! I love Kyumuu(In the dream world, Metabee was called Kyumuu. Remember?). I don't care about who's fighting who. I want to be with Kyumuu." Said Taika(Gatora).

"Taika!" yelled a medabot.

"Kyumuu! Called Gatora.

"Waida! I will destroy you!" yelled Metabee.

"Gatora!" called Caroline.

"I don't think she knows her name is Gatora anymore." Stated Ikki.

Caroline ran over to her medabot and hugged her.

"Gatora, one thing's a robattle, another is destroying. We are friends. I've been working with you as a team your whole life. Please tell me you remember." Said Caroline.

"I don't know who you are. All I know is you're not an enemy." Said Gatora unsure who this girl was hugging her.

"Gatora. If you love someone, it's great. Don't kill Rokusho because you love Metabee. It's not right. Rokusho is a good medabot. Sadly, his medafighter Dr. Hushi died in a fire." Said Caroline crying.

"Metabee? Rokusho? I'm starting to remember those names. I love Metabee. He is Kyumuu." Said Gatora remembering.

"Taika? What are you talking about?" asked Metabee with not a clue what she was saying.

"Metabee." Gatora said crying and running towards Metabee.(Not tears. The way a medabot could cry.)

"Metabee." Said Ikki running over to his medabot.

"Ikki. Gatora." Said Metabee hugging them both.

"Let's get out of here. I prefer the real world over a dream anytime." Said Caroline.

"Yeah!" everyone said when a light glowed.

"We're back where we belong." Said Ikki and Metabee at the same time.

"Rubber robos, you're going down." Said Caroline.

What'd you think of ch. 9? Oh yeah, chapter 10 is the final chapter.  Bet you're excited. After this story is done, I'll write a sequel. Please R+R. This will be the first story I actually finish! Yay! Hooray! The story should be finished by Wednesday. If I get 3 reviews for this chapter that is. 


	10. The Final Battle

**Ch.**** 10: The Final ****Battle******

****

"We're not going down. We're the Rubber robos." Said Seaslug.

"Metabee, attack." Ordered Ikki.

"I'm one step ahead of you. Seeker Missles." Said Metabee.

"Gatora, you know what to do, plan A." said Caroline.

"Right. What's plan A again?" asked Gatora.

Everyone fell down anime style.

"When you attack at the head from behind. Remember? So much for a surprise attack." Said Caroline.

"Right. Elements!" ordered Gatora.

Fire came and burned the rubber robos, wind came and made the fire bigger, water came and flooded the rubber robos, earth buried them.

"That seemed too easy." Commented Ikki.

"I guess it does." Said Caroline.

"Maybe because we're still here. Mrs. Seaslug, time to retreat for another day." Said Seaslug.

"What happens now?" asked Gatora.

"We celebrate?" asked Caroline.

"Yeah! Let's celebrate." Said Metabee.

"What ever happened to seeker missles asked Caroline.

"Seaslug! Are you all right?" asked Mrs. Seaslug.

"I guess that's what happened." Said Ikki.

"Come on!" said Caroline.

"Ikki. Are you ever going to tell her?" asked Koji out of nowhere.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I will." Said Ikki enthusiastically.

"Gatora, I have to tell you something very important." Said Metabee.

"I have to tell you something too." Said Gatora.

"You go first." Said Metabee.

"Thank you. Metabee, we've known each other for a week now, right? What I'm trying to say is that I love you." Said Gatora.

Metabee was surprised, shocked and happy to hear this.

"Gatora, what I wanted to say is I love you too." Said Metabee.

"Really?" asked Gatora.

"Yes. Really. Will you be my meda-girlfriend?" asked Metabee.

"If you'll be my meda-boyfriend." Said Gatora with a smile.

"Then we're officially a couple!" yelled Metabee with joy.

Gatora kissed Metabee.

"And I like it!" added Metabee.

"I love it! So there, I beat you!" said Gatora smiling.

"You beat me." Said Metabee.

"Caroline?" asked Ikki.

"Yes?" asked Caroline.

"I… I…" said Ikki.

"You what?" asked Caroline in a nice voice.

"I… love you." said Ikki blushing.

Caroline was speechless but managed to get out, "I love you too."

"Really?" asked Ikki.

"Really." Said Caroline no longer speechless.

"Great!" said Ikki smiling.

"Best! I win." said Caroline.

"Huh?" asked Ikki.

"You said great, I said best. Best has more meaning. The biggest meaning." Said Caroline.

Ikki started laughing. 

"You're right. You win." Said Ikki.

Caroline's medawatch started glowing. You could say she fainted at the light. When Caroline woke up, she was in her bed.

"Was it just a dream? I guess medabots couldn't actually be real." Said Caroline disappointed.

"Finally you're up." Said a voice.

"Gatora! You're real! Medabots are real!" screamed Caroline happily while hugging her medabot.

"We're not going to start this again are we? You fainted, so I brought you home. Ikki told me to say the best of wishes to you and that he hopes you return to Japan someday. Said something about loving you." Said Gatora.

"Did you tell Metabee?" asked Caroline.

"Yeah." Said Gatora.

"So we live happily ever after?" asked Caroline.

"Yeah." Said Gatora.

That's the end of my story! I'm done! Finished! Going to start the sequel next week! Please review! I'm happy! The first story I actually finish! Yay! I love reviews, never forget that. For the sequel, I hope the people who reviewed this story at least once, review my sequel. Bye! 


End file.
